


Peter is a Little Shit

by Ttori315



Series: Peter Parker Pranks [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, peter pranking tony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter pretends to fall down the stairs





	Peter is a Little Shit

Peter wasn’t sure if this prank was going to work. Ned had suggested it. Apparently he’d seen it on a Youtube binge and thought it would be funny for him to try out. Peter had been trying to think up some pranks to pull on the Avengers and the ‘I’ve fallen down the stairs and hurt myself’ one seemed harmless and easy to pull off. A good warm up.

The problem was, he was relying on Tony’s protective instinct and fear over him getting hurt to win over the rational part of his brain that knew that it was hard for him to. Ned was sure that he was going to freak out, momentarily forgetting that Peter was more durable than the average person. Either way, Peter hoped Tony wouldn’t be too mad at him.

You could get pretty much anywhere in Avengers tower in the elevator. Most people preferred using them, since the tower had so many floors. There were stairs that people would use if they were only trekking one or two floors, but anything more than three and you took the elevator. There were stairs that led right to Tony’s workshop. The last step was right before the elevator doors.

It was easy enough to stage. Peter had watched a few youtube videos on how to fall down stairs without getting hurt. He could probably throw himself down a flight and only get minor injuries, but he didn’t want to deal with that. Better to be safe than sorry. He made sure to put his plan into action when he knew Tony was in his lab.

“Hey J, can you patch me to Tony please?” He asked, standing at the top of the flight of stairs. 

“Of course.” Jarvis responded.

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” Tony’s voice came over the speaker.

Peter started down the stairs. “I just wanted to let you know that I was- Wow.” He threw himself down the stairs, being careful to follow the steps that the video had layed out. He tucked his head in as he went down. When his tumble came to a stop infront of the elevator, he lay their checking inwith his body. Nothing seemed to hurt.

“Holy shit Peter!” he heard Tony yell. The door to the lab slid open and Tony ran to him. “What the hell kid! Are you hurt? Do I need to call Bruce? How the hell are you so clumsy?” He started to look Peter over for any injuries.

Peter groaned in fake pain. “I dunno what happened Mr. Stark. I think I might have stepped on something on the stair.”

Tony glanced up on the steps and then back at him, worry written all over his face. “Are you hurt? Any pain anywhere?”

Peter started to laugh. “Don’t worry Mr. Stark, I’m fine. I followed the video perfectly!”

Tony frowned, tilting his head. “What? Video?”

“Yeah the stunt video I watched. They showed how to throw yourself down the stairs and not get hurt!” he responded, grinning and sitting up.

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Peter, did you throw yourself down the stairs?” he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

“It was just a prank! I promise I’m fine!”

“You’re grounded.” Tony shot back, standing up from where he was kneeling at Peter’s side.

“Grounded? How can you… Why am I grounded?” Peter jumped up.

Tony crossed his arms and gave him an unimpressed look. “You just threw yourself down the stairs as a prank and just about gave me a heart attack. You probably shaved five years off of my life!”

“Aw c’mon Mr. Stark! Even if I had fallen down the stairs, it probably wouldn’t have hurt me!” Peter thought this was completely unfair. It was a harmless prank!

“Fine, you’re not grounded. I’m gonna tell Cap you need to work on your reaction skills. Extra training.” Tony smirked.

Peter shook his head. “Please ground me. I’d rather be grounded. I don’t need extra training with Cap!” he begged.

“Nah. I think you do.”


End file.
